1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to bootstrap systems, and more particularly relates to, a bootstrap system used for dual central processing units (CPUs).
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve operation efficiency and stability, computers and other terminal servers often employ dual central processing units (CPUs). The dual CPUs are electrically interconnected to each other through quick path interconnect (QPI). The main CPU of the two CPUs is usually used as a bootstrap processor (BSP) and is electrically connected to a south bridge through a direct media interface (DMI) bus.
However, in such connections, the dual CPUs are able to perform the bootstrap programs normally only when the BSP maintains normal operation. When the BSP is damaged and/or fails to operate normally, even if the other CPU works properly, the dual CPUs are unable to perform the bootstrap programs normally.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.